


You'll be there to take me inside

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: Matt/Karen established relationship fic prompt: Karen and Matt are watching a movie she was in, which happen to have some raunchy scenes, or several for that matter, and oh look a full on sex scene. (NC-17 smut at the end? Please with a cherry on top?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be there to take me inside

Matt comes home one day with  _Lust, Caution._ Karen had really only been peripherally aware of the film when it was released, but she did know that it had won a ton of awards and things, so it was probably a good film to watch. He also brings home Chinese takeaway, so the entire evening seems to have a theme to it.

They eat their meal before they start watching the movie, which ends up probably being a good thing, as it would turn out.

They cuddle in their standard couch-cuddling position, with Matt leaning back against the arm of the couch and Karen lying with her head on his chest between his legs. It’s calmingly intimate, and it’s especially good because they’ve both just come back to London after film shoots away. (She misses him. It happens.)

The movie starts off rather normally, but as it progresses, Karen remembers the other reason why she’d heard of  _Lust, Caution_ – it had received an 18 Certificate for incredibly explicit sex.

After the first scene Karen’s face feels a bit hot, and there’s a familiar clench in her stomach. She can feel Matt shift around a bit under her, and based on what she thinks is poking a bit in to her back, she knows that they’re in the same boat.

Her hand starts to drift down her body and rest on her stomach when the second scene comes around, and she’s starting to get pretty turned on. This happens to her with a lot of sex scenes in movies, and she will admit under duress to touching herself during re-watches of  _Titanic,_ because when she was younger (and still a little bit now) she had the most massive crush on Kate Winslet.She wouldn’t do that now though, not with Matt right there, but she kind of absently rubs her stomach in a vain hope of relieving some of the pressure between her legs. (Spoiler alert: it really, really doesn’t.)

Matt is definitely aware of what’s going on with her, and how squirmy she’s getting and what that squirminess means, because as soon as it looks like the action onscreen is getting hot and heavy again, one of his hands very gently slips under her cotton t-shirt and starts drawing patterns around her belly button with his fingers. (Damn his fingers. Just damn them.) She probably overreacts to his touch a bit, gasping slightly and arching her back just a little. It has been a while since he’s had his hands on her, and she misses it.

Predictably, he skims one of his hands over her hip and down under the elastic waistband of her pyjama bottoms, and it is at that point that she completely stops paying attention to the movie. The flush on her face spreads down her neck when he starts teasing her a little over her knickers and just barely pressing in to her clit. She bites her lip hard and realises that someday, he will be the literal death of her. He’s going to do this again and she won’t be able to cope and she’ll just die. (But what a wonderful death.) He shifts her up so that her head is beside his.

He leans in to her and whispers in her ear, “Miss me much, Kaz?”

She can hear the smug smile on his face. “Maybe. A little bit.” He presses on to her clit again, and the almost-feeling makes her shiver. “Okay, maybe more than a little bit.”

“That’s a girl,” he whispers, and she is particularly conscious of the warmth of his breath on her ear.

He then starts playing with the sensitive skin on her inner thighs, and Karen hasn’t got the slightest idea of how long he’s going to draw this out for, but she sort of hopes that it won’t be long because her heart might explode before then.

“Fucking touch me Matt,” she says through gritted teeth. “Or I’ll do something drastic.”

“Patience, darling,” he whispers in her ear.

He does do what she wants him to (fucking  _finally_ ) and slips his hand inside of her knickers. When he runs his index finger over her clit, she releases a moan that turns in to a scream when he presses down on it.

“Close your eyes, Kaz,” he breathes in to her ear again, and she happily obliges him. “Fuck,” he says, his thumb on her clit, “I wish you could see yourself right now, Kaz. You are so beautiful. Oh my…” he sort of trails off, and then nibbles lightly on her earlobe.

The hand that isn’t currently in her knickers slowly makes its way up Karen’s stomach under her top and into the sports bra she’s wearing and pinches her nipple slightly. Her hips buck up at the sensation.

He tries to slip a finger inside her, but the angle is weird and awkward and just isn’t going to work so he keeps up on her clit. By this point, she’s a sputtering, gasping wreck, and the fact that he keeps kissing and biting her neck really isn’t helping the whole situation.

“You gonna come for me, me Kaz?” he whispers in her ear, and she nods desperately, because her whole body feels like it’s about to break. He sounds so wrecked, and she can imagine what he looks like at that particular moment with his eyes dark and face flushed.

That thought is finally what does it for her, and she comes with a shudder and a gasp and stars behind her eyes. Matt slides his hand out of her knickers, and she rolls over and kisses him, wet and sloppy and deep. With what little wherewithal Karen currently possesses, she palms the crotch of his jeans and a moan rattles deep in his throat.

They kiss lazily on the couch for a while, or at least until Karen’s more certain that she’ll be able to stand up without her knees totally giving in.

“Bedroom?” she asks Matt, and he nods and they both stand up.

Apparently, when they’re both ridiculously turned on, and they decide to do a lot of kissing while they’re walking, they collectively have no sense of direction. Thus, they end up in the kitchen.

Matt tries to make his way out and back to the bedroom, but Karen isn’t having any of it, not when she’s this turned on and fairly desperate to get her hands on him, so she pushes him back against the counter and slowly sinks down to her knees in front of him, keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

“Fuck, Kaz, you really don’t have to –“ he starts.

“Nah,” she says, “your turn.”

“If you insist,” he replies weakly.

She deliberately undoes his slacks slowly and lets them slide down his legs, then pulls down his boxer briefs and lets his cock spring out and then slowly licks a thin line down it. He keens and screws his eyes shut.

She takes the head of his cock in her mouth and bobs her head up and down. His fingers thread through her hair, but never tight enough to actually pull or hurt until she cups his balls in her hand.

He arches his back over the counter, and then accidentally proceeds to bang his head on the cupboard. The clatter and sound and wince of pain make Karen laugh so hard she actually has to pull off and giggle.

“Come on,” he says, a bit exasperated, “get up here.”

“But – “                                 

“Please, Kaz?” he says breathily. “Have some sympathy for the man who you just cost a bunch of brain cells.”

“Fine.”

She stands back up and he turns her around and presses her against the counter, then slides her pyjama bottoms and knickers off. She hops up on to the counter so that she’s sitting with her back against the cupboards. Matt’s kissing her again, and he’s standing between her legs and he is so close, and  _yes,_ she wants him inside her right now, but when it comes time for that she’d love some skin to skin contact so the shirts have definitely got to go. She breaks the kiss, and pulls his stupid Run DMC shirt over his head, and he does the same to her shirt and bra.

He stops and stares a bit at that point, and the tenderness in his eyes makes her want to slow down a little – yes, sex between them is often frantic and grabby, and in this case it’s on their kitchen counter, but sometimes it’s slow and intimate and wonderful, and this is going to be one of those times.

“Kaz, is this –  “ he starts, and she looks him dead in the eye and nods.

He slowly thrusts in to her and she tightens her legs around his waist and lets her head drop forward on to his shoulder. He plants a kiss on hers as he lazily rocks his hips against hers and thrusts deep inside of her.

“Jesus Matt,” she groans as he hits that spot inside of her. He kisses up and down her neck and along her collarbone, and nips a little when she digs her nails in to his back.

The rhythm of his hips speeds up a notch, and his kisses are interspersed with little pants. She knows that he’s close, and she knows that tonight’s probably been a lot for him, so she kisses him hard and dirty.

“Come on Matt,” she says, when they break apart. “Let go. Just for me, okay?” It’s hard for her to really shift the angle of her hips, but she tries, and he moans loudly and his hips stutter, but he’s not coming, not yet.

She’s close again as well, so she starts deliberately touching her clit, because if there’s one thing that will get him off for sure, it’s that.

“ _FuckinghellKaz,”_ he exhales all once and then thrusts once, twice, three times and he’s done. Matt collapses against the counter, still buried inside of her as she comes again around him.

His head is sort of glued to her shoulder and he’s pushing her back against their cold cupboards and the handles dig in to Karen’s back. As boneless as he is at the moment, she needs him to move so that she can get down.

“Bed?” She asks, and he graciously steps aside so that she can slide off the counter and grab his hand and lead him back to bed.

“That was fun,” she says, snuggling up beside him. “You should bring home movies like that more often.”

“Hmmmm,” he says, “not so sure about the sex in the kitchen bit, tough.

(She backs him up against the refrigerator and blows him when they finally make themselves brunch the next morning, which changes his mind about the whole sex in the kitchen bit.)


End file.
